Marco's Most Unlikely Act
by Slycmase
Summary: A spell, a bored demon, and an unsuspecting human.


A spell, a bored demon, and an unsuspecting human.

Work Text:

Never in a million years had Tom would've guess that the spell he casted would backfire on him.

His target? Marco Diaz, self-proclaimed misunderstood bad boy or otherwise known as the safety kid.

In all honesty, the teen hasn't really done anything to him- bloodmoon ball fiasco all forgotten and playing ping-pong with that guy even boosted his gameplay confidence.

He was just an unlucky soul picked to be the subject of a harmless little prank. If Tom have to justify his actions, it was beacause he was bored. Boredom and curiosity was always a bad mix in pertaining this particular fiery demon.

Besides, it was just a minor spell, one that would compel the subject to do an unlikely act.  
It can be anything like: an embarrasing dance, stripping naked in public, hating your bestfriend... in short, an act that you will never ever want to do unless you're under a spell.

With analytical thinking and a fair amount of observation (*cough stalking cough*), Tom assumed the effect on Marco would either be:  
-Remove Star from his memories. Those two are tight. There is literally 0% chance of them ever being without the other.  
-Become a reckless rebelious asshole. Who would have thought if this will ever happen?  
-Turn into an evil overlord and take over the Earth. This guy might be a pain in getting back his Star, but nobody will ever tell you he didn't have a good heart.

To him, none of those things were harmful in any way, so no guilt tainted his conscience as he performed the short ritual. What could a puny human do?

After the compulsion had been placed, Tom found himself unable to think of other than his prank. Which was weird. Because why does he care so much?

So he debated with himself. He eventually caved, Not to see Marco, he kept telling himself. Just to see if the spell worked. He went to Earth a few hours later.

He noted, with a small stab of disapointment, that none of the place was in chaos, so Marco probably hadn't conquered the world. It's cool though, he reassured himself. There's still at least two possibilities that might've happened.

His next destination was Marco's house. He peeked for a bit and saw two humans chatting and laughing almost childishly. Parents unconcerned? So he hadn't gone to the rebel side. No big deal. The last one would still be entertaining.

Not willing to be patient for any longer, he summoned a carriage to take him directly to Echo Creek Academy. Tom saw him there, by the lockers, talking normally to Star who was giddily jumping.

As if sensing the demon' gaze, Marco turned, and their eyes met from across the hallway.

Marco muttered something to his bestfriend Star, who nodded and went skipping to some guy holding some sort of black and white instrument.

So he hasn't forgotten Star.

With a defeated sigh, Tom went towards the door with every intention to leave.

Maybe his spell haven't worked? He was sulking, and he knew it, but he didn't care-

*bam*

Tom's eyes glowed dangerously red. Did this human dare to shove him in front of a locker?

One second they were staring at each other- Tom's three eyes burning, and Marco's gaze intense and unrelenting; Then the next Marco was kissing Tom aggressively.

Tom's mind went blank. His body stiffened in shock. But the way the human was carresing his lips...he began to hesitantly kiss back, closing all three eyes in instinct.

Marco felt the demon respond and he smirked with a bit of gloating then continued his assult. He bit down, making Tom emmit a growl of pleasure, awakening the dominance of his demon nature and began to lead the smooch fest. He began to attack Marco's lips with equal fervor. At some point, their tongues met.

Tom yanked Marco towards him by pulling his hips, closing the annoying distance between them. Marco's warm body felt perfect againts his own. He then placed his left hand on the human's neck which ensures no escape, while his other hand began to play with Marco's hair.

Tom wasn't sure how long they stood there breaking the No Public Display of Affection rule in school, but it was enough that Marco was soon needing oxygen and was gasping for air as soon as they broke contact.

"I've wanting to do that ever since this morning." Marco admitted with a shy smile before leveling his eyes with Tom's. "Our lunch break is almost over, class will be starting soon."

Marco turned to leave, but not before giving Tom a once over and seeing the demon with a dazed look, cheeks flushed and was breathing heavily. His grin slowly turned into a smug smirk.

After the human has long left, Tom was wondering if he should be offended that Marco thinks the most unlikely act that he could ever commit was kiss him...

And was curious to whether the spell was a one time thing or a permanent one. He suprised himself by hoping the latter.


End file.
